Fallen Soldier
by knightfromhell
Summary: Gift to potugese-irish...I was so pissed that the Hessian dies forever that I had to make this story for you Portugese. Sad begining happy ending Enjoy!


Jaeger was dying. Molly sobbed as she watched her beloved soldier gasp for his last breaths of air. Finally, with a last gulp of air Jaeger kissed Molly and said barely above a whisper, "Promise me..mein liebe..that..you..won't make my mistakes." Molly nodded then kissed him more. "Jaeger,please don't leave me.", she sobbed. "Molly..Ich-.",but Jaeger caughed, spitting out blood. "Molly..I...love..you.",he said in heavily accented english. Molly saddly smiled and said, "Ich liebe dich, Jaeger." Jaeger's lips slightly formed a smile, then he gave his last breath in a soft sigh. Blood leaked from his mouth, while his eyes stared at her with their sightless gaze. She gingerly closed his eyes. She then drapped herself over him and buiried her face into his chest and sobbed over her beloved fallen Hessian soldier. She continued to sob for what felt like hours. A soft hand then clasped her sholder, and a soft Germanic female voice said in perfect english, "Do not feel sad Molly." Molly turned to see a beautiful woman, with Jaeger's raven hair that drapped her sholders. She wore a flowing white gown and said, "Hello there, I'm Oula Abendroth, Jaeger's mother." Molly hugged her then said, "I'm so sorry Oula. Your son-." Oula's face grew sad for a moment and she said, "I know. I've come to take him home." Molly cried as Oula held her close. "Why did he have to die? Why couldn't he stay with me?",she said. Oula rubbed Molly'd back and allowed the Irish girl to sob into her sholder. Oula remained holding Molly then smiled sadly, "Molly, I want to thank you for taking good care of my son." Molly looked up then said, "How come?" Oula's sad yet soft smile remained fixed on her. "You were there for him when I couldn't be. I'm dead Molly." Molly couldn't believe she was seeing and talking to the spirit of Jaeger's mother. "When you remove him from his body, may I see him one last time?", asked Molly. Oula grinned and said, "Of course my dear." Oula walked over to her son. She kissed him and said softly, "Jaeger, it's time to go sweetheart. Rise up mein son." A light glowed around Jaeger. Then it faded,only to show Jaeger's spirit sitting up. Oula helped her son's soul leave his body. Jaeger looked less scared and younger. "Mama!",he said joyfully. Oula after a minute pulled away from her son's embrace and said, "Jaeger, I believe you should give that amazing young woman the thanks she deserves." Oula looked at Molly and smiled. Jaeger walked over to Molly and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you so much for your kindness. No one, other then my mother und father should me such love on earth." The two then faded away in a slowly growing flash of light.

* * *

Jaeger looked around he had his armor on as he stood before the angel of death. "Jaeger Abendroth. You have committed many evil acts in life. You've murdered, and raped, and stolen. You have also took part in acts of war that took many innocent lives. For this you ought to go straight to hell." Jaeger bowed his head. He had no idea that being a Hessian mercinary would've lead him to such a horrible fate. The angel of death then continued, "However, your previous acts have been rightous. You helped the needy. Defended the defenseless. These helped you work hard towards your redemption." Jaeger said, "Sir, there must be a mistake. I've done nothing else than killed and destroied." The angel of death then replied, "Really? Then why does my scroll state that you rescued an infant from burning to death when a friend of Molly's barn caught fire? Also, it says that you saved Molly from being raped by a drunkard." Jager still didn't understand about the third good thing he had done. "My scroll also says, that you Jaeger gave food to that starving family that was shunned for their suspition of witchcraft by giving them food from your plate." Jaeger then understood ,and was now waiting to hear his final verdict for his fate. "Therefore by verdict, it is only fitting that I offer you a choice." Jaeger raised an eyebrow. The angel of death then said, "You can either go to Limbo for the next centry, or you can return to earth and earn your way into paradise, by working hard at doing good." Jaeger asked," Will I be with Molly?" The angel replied," Only if you wish it. You can live and go anywhere, along you are a good man of honor, courage, and compassion." Jaeger said, "I will." The angel of death then drew his sythe which turned into a sword. He then said, "Kneel Jaeger." Jaeger did as he was told. "Recite this vow of chivalry..I do swear upon my heart and soul that I will honor the my vows of chivalry." Jaeger repeated, "I do swear upon my heart and soul that I will honor my vows of chivalry." The angel of death then said, "Rise Jaeger,and return to your body." Jaeger bowed and did as he was told.

* * *

Jaeger at first thought he was still dead, until he felt warmth rush through his body. He felt his heart began to beat again. His lungs were screaming for air. He then opened his eyes slightly and saw that Molly had laid his sword over his chest. She was still mourning his death. Molly had her head still on his chest. She was still crying slightly. Jaeger took her hand and kissed it. She felt it and raised her head. Joy overflowed her as she saw he was alive again. The first words that came out of Jaeger's mouth was, "Molly my beloved, will you marry me?" Molly kissed him and said, "Yes." Jaeger kissed her. The two stood up still holding eachother. Jaeger said, "We will leave Sleepy Hollow and we will live in Irealand durning the spring and summer, then live in Hesse for the fall and winter." Molly could only continue in saying yes to him. The two fufilled their plan. They were soon blessed with two beautiful children. Jaeger worked hard to keep their houses. He was a devoted father and husband. He couldn't have been more happy.


End file.
